Reel Life Serial Killer?
by editor frog
Summary: Reid and Emily's 'unusual' interest piques Morgan's curiosity...


**So I've been on this _Dexter_ kick lately, and this story idea came to me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hey, Emily," Morgan heard Reid say early one morning as the profilers in the bullpen pored over an endless pile of reports. "Guess what I got in the mail yesterday…?"

"Oooh, it came?" she squealed, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Mmm-hmm. Barring JJ coming in with a case…"

"Oh, you're on," Emily said. "I'll bring the take-out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Morgan said, raising his hands in protest. "What's going on that I should know about?"

"Nothing," Reid said quickly, diving back into the tower of file folders on his desk. Emily had 'mysteriously' gone for coffee.

"Oh, I see," Morgan said, pouting a little. "You two got something up your sleeves."

"Look, it's just an old movie," Reid said, his words coming out as though they were being thought up on the spot. "I found out she's been looking for it too, and told her I bought it."

"Really? What movie?"

"Casablanca."

"Kid, they sell that at practically every store in the country. She couldn't just get one?"

"I just…never mind." Just then Reid's phone started to ring, only this time it didn't have its usual _ring-ring_ tone to it. The tone was a song, and it sounded vaguely familiar to Morgan, though he couldn't place it.

"New ringtone?" Morgan asked after his colleague finished the call.

"Yeah, wanted something different." Reid went back to his work, and Morgan gave up after that. He knew better than to try Emily for information—getting a secret from her was like ripping open the doors on Ft. Knox while being arrested or shot. The little tune that Reid's phone made, however, stuck in Morgan's head all day, and there were times he found himself humming the tune to try and figure out what it was.

"_Dun dun t-dun, dun t-dun…dun dun t-dun, dun t-dun…" _ Morgan began to tap his fingers to the strange tune on his desk, and after the fifth time his humming grew loud enough to warrant a couple of stares.

"Oh, my God," Garcia said as she passed by, taking notice that at five o'clock Morgan was still finishing up his paperwork. "You don't get _enough_ creeps in real life? You have to watch _fictional_ ones?"

"Garcia, what on earth are you…?" Morgan started, his face clearly displaying his confusion.

"That tune," she said. "Kevin loves it. The theme song to _Dexter._"

"_Dexter?_" Suddenly he recalled his colleagues' odd conversation earlier that morning. "Aha."

"Yeah, it's crazy. I mean, I caught part of the series, but please. Kevin loved the first book, though, couldn't put it down. Weird, huh? The guy can't stand the sight of real blood but devours stories about ethical-minded serial killers…" The tech stopped in mid-sentence to discover that she was completely alone in the bullpen. "Oh, well," she said. "Last one out turn off the lights, huh?"

-----

Reid and Emily were busy polishing off a giant order of Chinese take-out in Reid's apartment—chicken and black mushrooms for the younger profiler, sweet and sour pork for Emily. "Terrific," she said, setting down her plate. "Oooh, go back—I gotta see that again…"

"See what?"

"Aaaaah!" Emily shrieked. Turning around slowly, her eyes began to glower as she heard Morgan chuckling. "Keep laughing, pal," she said, tossing a ratted throw pillow at him. "You're lucky I don't carry when I'm not working..."

"So _this_ is the big secret?" Morgan said, pointing at Reid's flat screen. The younger man was still trying to find words and stop shaking from the scare he'd gotten by his colleague's 'unexpected' intrusion.

"S-so what?"

"Is it any good?"

"Have a seat and find out," Emily said, pointing to an empty armchair. "We just got through the pilot, and now we're learning more on his methodology…"

"Yeah," Reid said. "I mean, the concept's not really that farfetched…a serial killer with a 'code of ethics'…we've seen _how_ many of those?"

"More than we realize, I'm sure," Morgan said. "Fire it up. Make me a believer."

His colleagues were only too happy to comply.


End file.
